Resource
Resources are obtained by salvaging items in the Survivors' camp. There are 3 types of resources; "Materials", "Food", and "Misc". Materials are used to build camp structures or create things from recipes you've obtained (sometimes from salvaging). "Misc" materials are things like water which don't show up in your stock. Note that you cannot salvage "poor", "expired", "special" quality items. You can however salvage items that are about to fall apart. Neither quality nor durability has an impact on salvaging. Below you can find information on various resources as well as how to get them. Materials Scrap metal *Stack: 25 Used in: *Crafting table - 40 *Assembling table - 30 *Laboratory - 40 *Water tank - 40/60 *Materials storage - 20/60/100/140 *Food storage - ??/80 *Fuel tank - 40/80/120/160 *Storage - 100/300 Salvaged from: *Industrial metal piece - 10 + 5 *Dart gun - 10 *Silencer gun - 7 *Semi-automatic pistol - 6 *Tiny revolver - 5 *Dumbbell - 4 *Monkey wrench - 4 *Blowtorch - 3 *Busted microwave oven - 3 *Fire extinguisher - 3 *Gas bottle - 3 *Large black lamp - 3 *Pipe - 3 *Shovel - 3 *Axe - 2 *Electric guitar - 2 *Electrical Nightstick - 2 *Game console - 2 *Pan - 2 *Rake - 2 *Razor blade - 2 *Screwdriver - 2 *Skateboard - 2 *Tennis racket - 2 *Toaster - 2 *Bedside Lamp - 1 *Bucket - 1fr *Butterfly knife - 1 *Canned peaches - 1 *Child creation - 1 *Compass - 1 *Hoover stick - 1 *Lighter - 1 *Trumpet - 1 *Umbrella - 1 *Violin - 1 Wood A great zone for collecting wood items is Mazon College due to the large amount of chairs. Used in: *Crafting table - 80 *Assembling table - 60 *Laboratory - 40 *Materials storage - 50/150/250/350 *Food storage - ??/200 *Sewing workshop - 20 *Vegetable garden - 1/8 *Storage - 150/450 Salvaged from: *Broom - 5 *Axe - 4 *Guitar - 4 *Rake - 3 *Stool - 3 *Wooden plank - 3 *Bow - 2 *Modern painting - 2 *Plunger - 2 *Rolling pin - 2 *Skateboard - 2 *Spiked club - 2 *Torch - 2 *Wooden chair - 2 *Axe - 1 *Boomerang - 1 *Bowling skittle - 1 *Chair leg - 1 *Coat hanger - 1 *Hairbrush - 1 *Hatchet - 1 *Machete - 1 *Maracas - 1 *Matches - 1 *Mop - 1 *Nature painting - 1 *Saw - 1 *Screwdriver - 1 *Shovel - 1 *Violin - 1 Tools Since every map has at least one rake and shovel somewhere, they are the easiest items to find, although they are often poor quality. If you can craft them, blowtorches are also a good source of Tools. Used in: *Crafting table - 5 *Assembling table - 5 *Sewing workshop - 3 Salvaged from: *Shovel - 2 *Abstract sculpture - 1 *Blowtorch - 1 *Busted microwave oven - 1 *Compass - 1 *Fire extinguisher - 1 *Rake - 1 *Toaster - 1 *Violin - 1 *Wheel brace - 1 Rope Used in: * Salvaged from: *Tennis racket - 3 *Bow - 2 *Spiked club - 2 *Guitar - 1 (x2) *Abstract sculpture - 1 *Electric guitar - 1 *Child creation - 1 *Candle - 1 Paper Used in: * Salvaged from: *Board game - 5 *Kitchen roll - 4 *Chocolate box - 2 *Tissue box - 2 *Fish and Chips - 1 *Paper - 1 Plastic *Stack: 25 Used in: *Water tank - 75/120 Salvaged from: *Board game - 5 *Mannequin leg - 5 *Watering can - 5 *Game console - 4 *Screen - 4 *Bleach - 3 *Bucket - 3 *Earth globe - 3 *Electrical Nightstick - 3 *Gas canister - 3 *Hoover stick - 3 *Ice machine - 3 *Mannequin arm - 3 *Plunger - 3 *Wand - 3 *Air conditioning - 2 *Alarm clock - 2 *Bowling skittle - 2 *Camera - 2 *Fire extinguisher - 2 *Football - 2 *Keyboard - 2 *Milk bottle - 2 *Soccer ball - 2 *Taser - 2 *Banana juice - 1 *Baseball glove - 1 *Boxing gloves - 1 *Bowling ball - 1 *Combat knife - 1 *Foam finger - 1 *Frisbee - 1 *Golf ball - 1 *Remote control - 1 *Scotch - 1 *Shampoo - 1 *Small water bottle - 1 *Toy car - 1 *Umbrella - 1 Fabric A great zone for collecting fabric items is Mazon College (especially when the football field is open) and the toy room in Sunset Mall. *Stack: 30 Used in: *Food storage - 50/100 Salvaged from: *Umbrella - 4 *Boxing gloves - 3 *Football - 3 *Pompon - 3 *Teddy Bear - 3 *Panda plush - 2 + 1 *Base ball - 2 *Dinosaur plush - 2 *Foam finger - 2 *Torch - 2 *Baseball glove - 2 *Octopus plush - 2 *Bedside Lamp - 1 *Bandage - 1 *Doll - 1 *Large black lamp - 1 *Modern painting - 1 *Mop - 1 *Nature painting - 1 *Pillow - 1 *Tissue box - 1 Screw Used in: *Water tank - 10/15 *Materials storage - 10/30/50/70 *Food storage - ??/40 *Sewing workshop - 40 *Fuel tank - 5/10/15/20 *Storage - 10/30 Salvaged from: *Dart gun - 10 *Screw - 10 *Semi-automatic pistol - 2 *Silencer gun - 1 *Tiny revolver - 1 *Skateboard - 2 + 1 *Spiked club - 2 *Hoover stick - 1 *Machete - 1 *Mannequin leg - 1 *Wooden chair - 1 (x0-1) Fertilizer *Stack: 15 Used in: *Vegetable garden - 4/32 Salvaged from: *Algua - 2 Precious ore A fairly easy way to earn ore is to craft blowtorches. Used in: *Fuel tank - 2/4/6/8 *Storage - 40/120 Salvaged from: *Silencer gun - 1 *Blowtorch - 1 (50%) *Busted microwave oven - 1 (x0-1) *Dumbbell - 1 *Kukri - 1 *Taser gun - 1 Glass *Stack: 20 Used in: * Salvaged from: *Liquid nitrogen - 5 *Blue vase - 4 *Empty bottle - 2 *Plate - 2 *Screen - 2 *Abstract sculpture - 1 *Camera - 1 *Cereal bowl - 1 *Child creation - 1 *Taser gun - 1 *Tesson bottle - 1 *Whiskey - 1 *Wine bottle - 1 Electronic component *Stack: 10 Used in: * Salvaged from: *Screen - 2 *Game console - 2 *Electric guitar - 2 *Ice machine - 2 *Taser gun - 2 *Alarm clock - 1 *Camera - 1 *Electrical Nightstick - 1 *Remote control - 1 *Toaster - 1 Blade Used in: * Salvaged from: *Razor blade - 3 + 2 *Axe - 2 *Machete - 2 *Saw - 2 *Saw blade - 2 *Butterfly knife - 1 *Canned peaches - 1 *Combat knife - 1 *Hatchet - 1 *Hunting knife - 1 *Kitchen knife - 1 *Kukri - 1 *Scalpel - 1 Medicinal herb Used in: *Laboratory - 25 Salvaged from: *Algua - 1 (x2-3) Medicament en poudre Used in: * Salvaged from: *Homemade remedy - 1 Food Meat Used in: * Salvaged from: *Beef rib - 4 *Steak - 1 (x2) *Chicken sandwich - 1 Fish Used in: * Salvaged from: *Fish and Chips - 2 *Skewer fish - 1 (x2) *Breaded Fish - 1 Vegetable Used in: * Salvaged from: *Skewer vegetables - 2 + 1 *Brown mushrooms - 2 *Canned vegetables - 2 *Cucumber - 2 *Fish and Chips - 1 Fruits Used in: * Salvaged from: *Canned peaches - 1 (x2) *Mixed salad - 1 Chocolat Used in: * Salvaged from: *Chocolate box - 2 + 1 *Hot chocolate - 1 Cereals Used in: * Salvaged from: *Bread - 2 *Cereal bowl - 2 *Chicken sandwich - 2 *Chocolate cake - 2 *Croissant - 2 *Biscuit - 1 *Breaded Fish - 1 *Potato - 1 Butter Used in: * Salvaged from: *Croissant - 1 Milk Used in: * Salvaged from: *Milk bottle - 5 *Cereal bowl - 1 *Hot chocolate - 1 Cheese Used in: * Salvaged from: *Raclette - 4 *Fondue - 3 Sugar Used in: * Salvaged from: *Banana juice - 1 *Canned peaches - 1 *Chocolate cake - 1 *Wine bottle - 1 Eggs Used in: * Salvaged from: *Cheese omelet - 1 Seeds Used in: * Salvaged from: *Potato - 1 (x2) *Cucumber - 1 *Mixed salad - 1 Alchohol Used in: * Salvaged from: *Wine bottle - 3 *Whiskey - 2 *Beer - 1 *Champagne bottle - 1 *Glass of wine - 1 Misc Water You need to own a water tank in order to store water; over time stored water will purify into drinking water. Drinking water Used in: *Vegetable garden - 20/160 Salvaged from: *Banana juice - 2 *Small water bottle - 2 Dirty water Used in: * Salvaged from: *Ice machine - 4 *Canned vegetables - 4 Toxic water Used in: * Salvaged from: *Dart gun - 5 *Toxic water bottle - 3 + 1 *Bleach - 2 *Shampoo - 1 Electricity You need a ? to store electricity. Used in: * Salvaged from: *Camera - 1 *Laptop battery - 20 *Busted microwave oven - 2 *Bedside Lamp - 1 Fuel You need a fuel tank to store fuel. It's a possible level up reward; unlocking it will allow you to build one or more. A great zone for collecting fuel items is Walker River. Used in: * Salvaged from: *Gas bottle - 5 *Gas canister - 5 *BBQ fuel - 4 *Blowtorch - 2 *Lighter - 1 Structures that generate resources *Vegetable garden - Potentially level up reward (level 28 ). Harvesting a crop requires "Tool"s. Nothing These items do nothing from salvaging. *Brick Category:Content